BEST NUZLOCKE EVER Wiki
Welcome to the Best Wiki Ever (Sponsored By L.A CROIX) this is the sacred place where they are kept, all the greatest memes that were created during the epic journey of RoseBoi to make the world a better place by banning all harmful things in the universe itself.....while killing pokemon. if by any chance you're not familiar with this saga here is the ''link: https://www.twitch.tv/definitelybestguyever Summary Videos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmZrWJExL7M ('NoNeedBruh)' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vepR-wjNydk ('russel_') The pokemon/The viewers '''Steeb: '''RoseBoi's first pokemon: a turtwig, he will be fondly remembered as one of the people who know how to play pokemon and give actual advice instead of trying to lead the RoseBoi to his doom, he met his demise at the hand of a FUCKING GOLDEEN. '''Lumia:' The quirky gamer girl, RoseBoi most adequate pokemon she was expected to last until the end but not calculating the damage from a curse attack lead to her tragic end, she is the only pokemon who was not sent to hell because of her undying loyalty to RoseBoi, Lumia has been reborn as Lumia2 a magikarp ttomz: '''A chad. '''NoNeedBruh: The one responsible for showing the world the greatness of shellos, though many doubted his futile attempts he managed to convince Nate to use the mighty god, other than that his only other notable accomplishment is making Nate watch all the "cool" clips from MHA so he wouldn't need to watch it himself.(also started the wiki.) takooto:'' ''A fan of jrpgs and obscure 80s movies one the oldest watchers of the stream; he managed to make Nate watch the movie GATTACA but he wasn't able to learn this information until he subscribed to the twitch channel by paying real world money. (Does spell and grammar checks for the wiki.) Nojo923: Watches the R rated stream with his so who is now a ghost thewatts80/Lee: '''Always late for his dindin, lost too much money trying to be a gible but even after all the help he got donating around 800$, the gible died because of Nate not going on a short detour to get false swipe.....CUCKED. '''Soapy-kinz: '''The pokemon RoseBoi spent four stream just walking to level up so she could evolve into his personnel sex slave but at last the evil meditite with bide killed her before she got raped. She now resides in hell as one of russel servants. '''russel_: '''Really spooky ghost who just happened to be the ruler of hell. He managed the hijack the streams multiple times, but after ghosts got BANNED he hasn't done that ever since. After learning of RoseBoi hatred toward my hero academia he decided to help him win. '''ckuubi: '''The charming pick up artist made the RoseBoi; a rich man ELIMINATING THE NEED FOR BERRIES. He sacrificed himself in the battle to ban time so the RoseBoi could continue his journey, he now picks up sluts in the after life. '''sheepover: '''Nate first pokemon to evolve by trading using a hack that was done live, he also died in the battle against dialga the false god to enable gastrodon prime a chance to deal the final blows. '''Juicyshaqmeat: '''He proposed and she said yes; congrats bro. '''theoneinwhite: '''A being beyond human understanding. (If you were not included in this list I just didn't notice you or forgot, sorry about that, add yourself if possible.) "Things" that were BANNED!!!!! '''1st gym: '''Roark the supplier of soy (First attempt at banning soy) The first major heretic to fall by the hands of the messiah RoseBoi. Without him all major routes for trading soy across the world has been shutdown, but the true menace soy have not been dealt with properly so RoseBoi continues his journey to liberate the world of it once and for all. '''2nd gym: '''Gardenia the mother of weed (Banning weed specifically) RoseBoi's mom and also the biggest consumer of weed; without her nothing is stopping RoseBoi from making weed ILLEGAL. It is speculated that her terrible ILLEGAL ways of raising her son is what opened his eyes to the truth of the universe and how it should be fixed. '''3rd gym: '''Maylene the soy lawyer (Banning soy) This was the true battle to make soy ILLEGAL after crushing her disgusting soy loving skull in a battle that was "too easy" soy was officially Banned in all 50 states the only thing of note is how much time RoseBoi spent grinding for this "too easy battle". '''4th gym: '''Crasher the wet weed smoking fascist (Banning vaping) He tried to overturn RoseBoi decision to make weed ILLEGAL using "logical arguments, but he ended up dying because he forgot that RoseBoi is logic itself. '''5th gym: '''Fantina the ghost sympathizer (Banning abortion) To make sure that no other soul will join the ghost lord russel, and to avenge his fallen comrade Lumia, RoseBoi made it his goal to ban ghosts, and by proxy abortion, by killing fantina their only supporter after which they were finally banished from this realm of existence. '''6th gym: '''Byron the SoyMan (Destroying the soy kingpin) He was the true culprit behind the soy craze, but little did he know that he will be the first victim of god himself: GASTRODON prime, the child of ttmoz and the being worshiped by noneedbruh. The battle showed that even if you are a soyMan you will always be just weak pathetic little soyboi at the core. '''7th gym: '''Candice a Canadian (Banning medicare) She wanted to keep all forms of medical care so people could live for longer periods of time. Clearly not seeing that with the elimination of healthcare people will finally start looking out for themselves, but RoseBoi showed her the true path to mankind's salvation by burning all of her false ideals. '''The Battle against the false God Dialga: This was the battle where time itself became ILLEGAL and GASTRODON prime proved that he was the true god, but not without losing some dear companions namely ckuubi and sheepover; hopefully they will be the last victims..... 8th gym : '''Volkner the slothful 'pipe head' (Banning drugs) This was a battle to punish people who are too lazy to better the world, and to BAN their only means of escaping and not facing the challenges of life head on by making all drugs ILLEGAL. With this Roseboi has finally completed all the requirements for challenging the elite four and their leader the biggest fan of my hero academia Cynthia......hopefully he won't fail....... '''The battle against RoryFanBoy (AKA: THE MHA FANBASE): in this epic dual between two opposing ideologies, Roseboi takes his first real step to BAN mha the ultimate evil that exists in this world by destroying the heretics who worship it. In this fight the only victim was RosesInBlu a necessary sacrifice to save the chad himself ttomz the leader of Roseboi's warriors. Special Event!! : The Invasion of a Cuck During one of RoseBoi sessions of unending grind he got possessed by his the evil less chad version ETan better known as the worst guy ever, during his temporary control over RoseBoi's body he....continued the grind ?.....and didn't waste the watchers time by spending three hours looking at a wiki like RoseBoi normally does every single FUCKING time....,but he did spend three hours preaching about his beta ideals and worshiping the WOpeople. the possessing ended after a solid spiritual punch from the reel RoseBoi but even though he is now locked up somewhere he did gift us with his sacred gospel: THE TEN BETA COMMANDMENTS by OpeningJuke/Tato 1. No man shall be denied coochie regardless of their lack of "Chad Thundercock qualities" 2. Reddit is a good place for mature internet users 4Chan is a bad place for immature users who go against what I believe therefore no one should be allowed to have these or foster such ideas. 3. Socialism is a way of truth and life for all especially those with crippling tiny dick anxiety. All my problems are not my fault they are society's fault. 4. No man shall bear a bully. If you think yourself OPPRESSED #RISEUP against them and overthrow your oppressors who seek to enforce the patriarchy 5. All beta males should respect women. If you do not respect women you are subject to our incel wrath. Women are perfect from head to toe and must not be criticized. 6. No beta shall be held accountable for his/her/zim/zer actions or consequences. It is not his/her/zim/zer fault that he was born that way and has no way to change it. Society's Chad's and Stacy's are to blame for our faults. 7. All betas must lean as far left on the political spectrum as hupeopley possible. We must bring down the alt-right media to advance our agendas. The Alt-Right only seeks to bring down women who as previously stated must be respected. 8. Drugs are to be used at leisure. They are escapes from society's evil and should therefore be given to the public, by the government, en mass to treat their crippling tiny dick anxiety and self depression 9. Jokes are banned. Anyone who offends us is banned. A zero tolerance policy will be enforced on jokes, dissenting opinions, men, Y chromosomes, capitalism, and animal oppression 10. All violence directed towards alt-right, misogynists, Chad Thundercocks, Stacies, and men especially is decriminalized. Any consequences are forgiven with Etan's Presidential Beta Pardon. WGE Rulez BGE Droolz. The Murders':' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56nxnYuzPn0#t=2h19m00s (soapy-kinz) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Bcp_ADcUgE#t=1h11m13s (Russel) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmW2HQCIzx8#t=1h1m29s (KneGrowJim) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmW2HQCIzx8#t=1h43m06s (Steeb) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrtwofWgCP8#t=1h23m54s (Lumia) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35cwyn2Glwc#t=2h24m59s (800$ Gible) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNnmTpxAnPs#t=26m24s (MadamPrez...?) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x50nO4DK880#t=2h23m8s (ckuubi) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x50nO4DK880#t=2h23m49s (Sheepover) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3a3twaXzEg#t=6m01s (RosesInBlu) Fanart':' Nexus Fan Arts: https://twitter.com/NexusMania_/status/1048774778214141952 https://twitter.com/NexusMania_/status/1030873339118739456 https://twitter.com/NexusMania_/status/999913671424860160 https://twitter.com/NexusMania_/status/999091228066111489 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse